Galactic Empires
Galactic Empires is roleplaying game where you play as empires in a galaxy. It is also a community project. Rules/Goal This project is a roleplaying game, in which you chose an empire and use it in this world. Rules 1. It is encouraged to have an article on the Empire for it to be used. 2. You must sign in below. 3. To do any destroying of Empires or major things within an empire, you must ask the creator of the Empire. 4. No swearing. 5. Everyone starts with one planet, NO exceptions. 6. Please don't add "2 Foo-class Foos" for spaceship types, just add "2 Foos" as adding the "Foo-class" in front takes up a lot of space. 7. Because some users aren't always on, you must wait for a reply post before a second attack post. Note: Moderators have to right to undo unfair edits or settle disputes. Moderators: Spyzombie45 ATTENTION: Past records have been moved here. Starting Empire Stats Your Empire Creator: username here Planets: 1 Working Citizens: 1000 Soldiers: 250 Spaceships: 20 (12 fighters, 5 bombers, 3 attack craft) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None List of Empires Please list your empire, your user-name, and empire's status. Heglarean Empire Creator: User:TimeMaster Planets: 24 Super-Structures: Stargate-eraser (Used to close & scrap star gates that were used intimidatingly) Working Citizens: 7500 Soldiers: 3200 Spacecraft: 1255 :Military: 1215 (500 fighters, 400 bombers, 120 sweepers, 120 ion fighters, 20 attack craft, 10 corvettes, 10 frigates, 5 monitors, 8 destroyers, 6 cruisers, 3 battlecruisers, 1 battleship) :Economic: 24 (7 Medium Spice Transports, 3 Large Spice Transports, 4 Spice Freighters, 8 Cargo Ships, 2 Stealthy Transports) :Scouting: 6 (2 Medium SpaceScanners, 4 Scout Assisters) :Mining: 4 (3 Spice Miners, 1 Spice Harvester) :Colonization: 6 (4 Colony-Creators, 2 Small Colony-Creators) Alliances: Association of Minor Powers Enemies: None Wars: None The Mrox Empire Creator: User:94michael731 Planets: 16 Working Citizens: 1890 Soldiers: 1430 Spacecraft: 114 :Military 105 (50 fighters, 15 bombers, 5 sweepers, 5 attack craft, 5 corvettes, 5 frigates, 5 destroyers, 5 cruisers) :Economic: 9 (3 Small Spice Transports, 3 Medium Spice Transports, 3 Large Spice Transports) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None Traconian Empire Creator: User:Cheat Planets: 1 Working Citizens: 1200 Soldiers: 350 Spaceships: 20 (12 Fighters, 5 Frigates, 5 Destroyers 3 Cruisers) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None Association of Minor Powers Creator: User:Fegaxeyl Planets: 15 :Asteroid colonies: 24 :Starbases: 31 Working Citizens: 3175 Soldiers: 1890 Spaceships: 337 :Military: 100 fighters, 65 bombers, 37 corvettes, 22 frigates, 4 destroyers, 1 cruiser :Economic: 69 cargo freighters, 18 small spice miners, 10 medium spice miners, 5 large spice miners :Miscellaneous: 5 diplomatic carriers, 3 dedicated science vessels, 2 colonial carrier/cruiser hybrids and numerous civilian-owned starliners and recreational vessels Alliances: Heglarean empire Enemies: None Wars: None Fedelsasd Empire Creator: User:Fedelede Planets: 1 Working Citizens: 1000 Soldiers: 250 Spaceships: 20 (12 fighters, 5 bombers, 3 attack craft) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None Gigorion Empire Creator: User:Panthean Planets: 1 Working Citizens: 1000 Soldiers: 250 Spaceships: 20 (12 fighters, 5 bombers, 3 attack craft) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None Sanar Empire Creator: User:Kingofspore Planets: 1 Working Citizens: 1000 Soldiers: 250 Spaceships: 20 (12 fighters, 5 bombers, 3 attack craft) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None Events These events are to be considered to be an alternate reality (what could have been) and did not actually happen in the Spore Universe. Day 18 *Hunre Empire fires Mega-UE, obliterating the Karnasaur and Hunre empires. Other are safely transported by the Heglareans to another galactic area. Day 19 *The Heglarean Empire luckily moved all of its colonies to the near frontier. The AMP remnants were transported to their Archive Colony. *Also remnants of the Hunre Empire's military find the colony, and realize they are severely outgunned and then surrender to the Heglarean Empire. Also remnants of the Karnasaur Empire come and also surrender to Heglarean authorities. *A pirate ship enters obrit around the colony of the Heglareans, and hijacks a spice transport, and demands ransom. *Heglareans attack pirates and take back transport. Equips ships with turrets. *The Mrox Empire returns to its priorities after narrowly escaping the Mega -UE blast and colonises 3 T3 Blue Spice planets *Also, The Mrox Empire creates 3 Large Spice Transports, and recruit 90 working citizens and 900 soldiers *An message from an unknown source comes in.(See talk page) Day 20 *Order is restored to the AMP's former territory. The fleet is reactivated and the citizens in the archive colony are awoken. Some remain, but most return to their former worlds prior to the disaster. *The AMP publishes a map of the known territories of the galaxy and the area of the UE's devastation. *An cube intact floating through space is found but doesnt respond. *Strange lights are found around the space where the U.E. detonated. Day 21 *Heglareans move back to Milky Way. They move back their colonies to their old locations. *As time passes, all empire report picking ships on thier radars, but they never are sited. *A random mix of 1's and 0's, hundreds of lines long is sent out as a long range message all over the galaxy. *Sanar Empire sends it's flagship,SSS Explorer, Moderator Notice: We are starting an article for the after math of the past events of this project, we need YOU to help, if you want to help, please go here, and write. Thank You Category:Projects